Si Loin de Toi
by Hawkeen
Summary: Beckett est perdue entre ses souvenirs et la réalité depuis qu'il est mort...
1. Beckett

_**Si Loin de Toi… **_

**_Note au sujet de la fic' _** : Ce sera une petite fic' (trois chapitres) qui peut éventuellement servir de fin alternative à l'**Écrit du Diable**.

Pas obligé de lire L'écrit du Diable pour comprendre xD

**Résumé** : Il y a eu sa mère, et maintenant Castle. Elle n'a pas été là quand il en avait besoin, elle pense l'avoir laissé tomber... Une partie en elle est morte le jour où il a été tué. La voilà perdue entre ses souvenirs et la réalité, comment faire la différence ?

**Personnages** : Surtout Castle et Beckett.

**

* * *

**__

_**Si Loin de Toi… **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Beckett**_

La mort dans l'âme, elle marchait sans réel but sous cette pluie fine. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention pour être exact. Elle se contentait de laisser son regard fureter au sol, n'osant pas le lever, comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose. Elle avait changé depuis ce jour, elle n'était plus réellement la même. Sa joie de vivre avait presque disparue, elle savait qu'elle était encore en elle, quelque part, enfouie en elle. Mais elle se refusait à la laisser sortir, la peine qu'elle éprouvait était bien trop étouffante pour qu'elle ait le courage de dégainer un petit sourire devant ses amis et collègues. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver ce jour là, malgré ses mains recouvertes de son sang, elle avait essayé. Mais il n'était pas revenu pour elle, à elle.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir su lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle. Il avait amené la joie dans son cœur, elle lui avait donné une façon de se rendre utile, ce qui l'avait aussi rendu heureux.

Elle continuait d'avancer, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol. Elle ne prêtait même pas attention, au groupe de personne sur sa gauche, eux aussi sous la pluie, eux aussi à pleurer un être aimé disparu.

A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait, allongé sur le sol, cherchant son souffle, cherchant les mots qu'il allait lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se voyait encore, essayant de faire revenir la vie en lui. L'implorant de revenir auprès d'elle. Elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé. Son cauchemar.

Ce silence qui avait prit possession de ce lieu était de temps en temps brisé par une brise légère, venant frapper son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner quand elle l'a vu, là, devant elle, aux portes de la mort.

Le peu de temps passé depuis ce jour ne l'avait pas aidé à sécher ses larmes. Seule dans le noir elle laissait la tristesse l'envahir, lui permettant de ne pas la montrer le jour. Mais ces nuits à verser des larmes ne l'aidaient plus.

Elle arriva enfin, à côté de cet arbre, si cela n'était pas un cimetière elle aurait pu sourire à la vue de ce léger rayon de soleil traverser les feuilles et de cet arc-en-ciel qui prenait forme non loin d'elle.

Elle resta un instant à fixer cette pierre tombale, son visage doucement caressé par la pluie fraiche. Le froid l'envahissait… Elle laissa échapper une larme quand elle revu son ami, enveloppé par la mort. Comme ci elle pouvait voir son visage dans le reflet de la stèle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, la pluie redoublait d'intensité, mais elle restait debout au même endroit sans bouger. Comme ci elle attendait quelqu'un. La culpabilité, cette garce qui vous ronge de plus en plus à chaque secondes. Ceux qui vous entourent au beau vous dire que ce n'est pas votre faute, mais comment en peuvent-ils être en si sur ? Vous, vous y étiez, et vous savez ce que vous n'avez pas fait : Elle aurait pu être à ces côtés… Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, plus d'une fois. Avant même qu'il soupçonne son existence, il était là pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de sa mère. Il était là, quand elle enquêtait sur cette affaire qui a failli la laisser au fond du gouffre… En fait, il a toujours été là, auprès d'elle : pour la consoler, la soutenir, la guider, la faire sourire… Ce sourire qu'elle a perdu depuis, sourire qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retrouver.

Le seul moment, où elle aurait du se trouver à ses côtés pour l'aider… Elle n'y était pas. Elle avait échoué.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais elle se refusait à se mettre à l'abri. Elle voulait se punir d'être encore là, d'être encore en vie… sans lui.

Ce sentiment qu'elle avait, venait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas faites, des mots qu'elle n'avait pas osé dire. Peut-être que ça aurait changé quelque chose si elle le lui avait dit. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le force à rester dans cet appartement et ne pas y bouger. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du être capable de trouver les mots pour qu'il la laisse l'aider…

Elle serra un peu plus fort le glock qu'elle avait dans sa main, elle voulait se punir plus que tout au monde, elle pensait mériter ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle pensait trouver du courage en le regardant, elle commença à pointer le canon sur son visage fatigué et meurtri quand elle sentit une présence.

Elle tenta en vain de cacher ses larmes pour masquer sa tristesse et sa culpabilité quand elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna lentement en ayant toujours la tête penchée vers le sol et en cherchant un moyen de cacher ce qu'elle allait faire avec ce glock dans sa main.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son visage, effaçant pas la même occasion ses larmes :

_- Regarde-moi…_

Elle n'osa toujours pas lever les yeux. Alors l'homme, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, posa délicatement son index sous le menton de l'inspectrice, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Hey, efface ces larmes. Ce n'est pas toi._

_- Je t'ai tué._

_- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux._

_- Je n'ai pas été capable de t'aider._

_- Tu es la personne qui m'a le plus apporté. Ces deux années passées avec toi et tes amis ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Tu m'as permis d'exister, tu m'as donné la possibilité de découvrir un monde, ton monde._

_- Ce monde t'a tué._

_- Non. Les actions que j'ai entrepris m'ont tué. Ton monde n'y est pour rien._

Il l'enlaça délicatement, elle posa sa tête contre son cœur et ferma les yeux comme si elle voulait immortaliser ce moment. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur sa tête et l'enveloppa avec son blouson pour tenter de la réchauffer. Elle grelotait.

_- Je reste ici avec toi, tant que tu me laisseras une place dans ton cœur, je serais là. Ne pleure plus, ne laisse pas la tristesse te détruire. Tu vaux plus que ça._

Elle se refusait toujours à lâcher le métal froid de son glock.

_- A quoi bon, maintenant que tu es si loin de moi ?_

_- Peu importe comment cela doit se finir, peu importe ce que tu décides de faire. Je veux que tu saches une chose : Je t'ai toujours aimé, même si je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour te le dire. Tu es le soleil qui a fait briller ma vie. Bas-toi, comme tu t'es battue par le passé. Je trouverai peut-être la force de revenir. J'ai besoin que tu sois forte pour moi._

_- Il-_

_- Shhhht. Oublie le, il n'est plus. Bas toi avec moi, aide-moi à revenir._

_- Ne me laisse pas._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas. Jamais. Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité…_

Elle continuait à le serrer fortement dans ses bras, sa présence la rassurait, elle était bien blottie contre lui… Elle se sentait revivre.


	2. Castle

**Si loin de toi…**

**Chapitre 2**

_**Castle**_

L'écrivain arriva dans une sorte de couloir, tout blanc, presque éblouissant. Il avança à l'aveuglette en priant de ne pas faire la connaissance d'un objet se trouvant sur sa route. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il était comme perdu. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Du moins, il ne se souvenait pas du chemin qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là, dans cet étrange couloir blanc. Il avança encore jusqu'à ce que la lumière devenue aveuglante. Il mit alors sa main devant ses yeux et continua d'avancer…

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la lumière aveuglante laissa sa place à une pièce, tout blanche. Il se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui pourrait l'aider à savoir où il était. Puis il entendit une voix :

_- Hey ? Asseyez-vous, ce sera bientôt votre tour._

Il sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un ici. Et peu importe ce que ce « ici » signifiait.

- (un peu perdu)_ Ou suis-je ?_

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui le fixa un bon moment avant de poursuivre…

_- Je pense que vous pouvez le deviner de vous-même._

L'écrivain se mis à sourire malgré la situation inconnue dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?_

_- Sérieux, vous me demandez de deviner ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Wow, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une publicité là._

_- Pardon ?_

- (il se mit à rigoler et changea de voix) _Nespresso, What else ?_

Il était bien le seul à trouver ça drôle…

_- Vous êtes un individu étrange, monsieur. Allez vous asseoir je vous prie._

_- Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir ?_

_- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez rester debout ça vous regarde. Mais plus vite vous serez assis, plus vite, on pourra commencer._

_- Commencer quoi ?_

Il regarde l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui puis décida de capituler…

_- Ok c'est bon je m'assois. _(Il prit place sur ce qui semblait être un banc) _Voilà, je suis assis… Et j'attends… J'attends quoi d'ailleurs ?_

_- Oh, s'il vous plait, vous devez savoir où vous êtes ?_

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui…

_- Quoi, je suis mort ?_

_- Ne soyez pas bête…_

_- C'est déjà bon à savoir, à un moment j'ai cru que vous êtiez-_

_- Dieu._

_- Ouais ! C'est marrant, hein ?_

_- Non, puisse que dans ce cas, vous seriez mort…_

_- Ah oui, tout juste. Bon alors, si je ne suis pas mort, ou suis-je ?_

_- A votre avis._

_- Vous allez rigolez, mais j'aurais bien dit : dans mon esprit… Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'y a pas grand monde…_ (d'un air suspicieux)_ C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu écrire autant de bestsellers avec si peu de monde dans ma caboche… Ou alors ils font la fête un peu plus bas…_

Malgré la situation Castle ne pu s'empêcher de se marrer…

_- Essayez de vous rappeler._

_- Me rappeler de ?_

_- Et bien, comment vous êtes arrivé ici._

_- Déjà faudrait que je sache où je suis._

_- Inutile. Cela ne vous aiderait pas._

L'écrivain sentit un frisson le parcourir, comme s'il était assis sur quelque chose de froid...

_- Oh, c'était quoi ça ?_

_- Un rappel._

_- Un rappel, de ?_

_- De ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous tombiez ici._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous devez vous souvenir et apprendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?_

_- Souvenez-vous, et apprenez…_

_- Ok, vous êtes flippant… Qui que vous soyez !_

Il se leva, il voulait retourner dans ce couloir avec cette lumière aveuglante, mais quand il passa la porte, il tomba dans une autre pièce. Sombre, les murs étaient usés, les plafonds formés de poutre en béton et en acier. Des débris jonchaient le sol, il y a faisait froid, très froid. Il remarqua sur le sol, comme du sang séché. Il commençait à se rappeler, Hollywood, sa fille, cet homme, le coup de feu, cette vive douleur, Beckett…

- (Se parlant à lui-même) _Quoi… Je suis mort ?_

_- Non._

L'écrivain sursauta.

_- Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! Vous m'avez fait flipper !_

_- Vous n'êtes pas mort…_

_- Mais ce type m'a tiré dessus… Beckett-_

_- Elle a tenté de vous sauver._

Castle assistait comme impuissant au film de sa propre mort. Il voyait Beckett tenter de le réanimer en faisant un massage cardiaque. Il voyait la tristesse dans ces beaux yeux, ces jolies mains recouvertes de son sang.

_- Kate…Elle n'a pas réussi c'est ça ?_

_- Pendant trois longues minutes, elle a tenté de vous faire revenir._

_- Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis, je suis mort._

_- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, vous devez vous souvenir et apprendre._

_- Apprendre ? Si j'avais su que j'allais participer à « Question pour un champion, spécial au-delà », j'aurais révisé !_

_- Vous devez vous souvenir avant…_

_- Me souvenir ? ça y est, je me souviens : ce type m'a flingué, ensuite il s'est fait descendre, Kate a tenté de me sauver et elle a échoué. Fin de l'histoire, là je dois être en train de bouffer des pissenlits par la racine. Et je n'aime même pas ça !_

_- Si vous n'apprenez pas, ce voyage est inutile._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Les gens changent quand ils frôlent la mort…_

_- Ouais, quand ils la frôlent… Moi j'ai plongé dedans. Oh… C'est ça les portes de la mort ? Ce couloir tout blanc, cette pièce blanche, un type bizarre… D'ailleurs, si on est dans mon esprit, vous êtes moi ?_ (Il fronça les sourcils) _Chouette ! Je me parle à moi-même… Si je ne suis pas mort, je suis bon pour l'asile…_

_- Les gens changent quand ils frôlent la mort…_

_- Oui, ça va, j'ai entendu, pas la peine de répéter._

_- Les gens-_

_- Shhht ! Vous m'énervez là !_

_- Vous devez apprendre._

L'écrivain soupira.

_- C'est fatiguant de mourir…_

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer de se plaindre, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, il était ailleurs.

C'était étrange. La pièce sombre et froide avait laissé sa place à une allée gravillonnée, il marchait au milieu d'une route encerclée par deux trottoirs. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, une lumière l'éblouissait, il croyait reconnaitre le soleil.

Alors que sa vue revenait, il aperçu au loin une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il tenta de s'approcher, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il regarda autour de lui. Une pluie fine venait percuter les feuilles de cet arbre, là où la jeune femme se tenait. Il connaissait ce lieu, c'était un cimetière. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment mort ? Est-ce qu'il se voyait se rendre sur sa propre tombe ? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais s'il était là, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Il fixa la jeune femme, oui il la connaissait. Quand son regard parcourait cette silhouette il ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire. Sourire partagé entre la joie de la revoir et la tristesse de ne pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle lui manquait. Son sourire, son air épuisé face à ses blagues, son odeur, sa façon de bouger. Tout lui manquait chez cette femme.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher. Il eu la surprise de constater que cette fois, il pouvait bouger. Mais en s'approchant il remarqua dans les jolies mains de cette belle femme, une arme à feu. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de vivre même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser faire ça. Il la vit diriger le canon sur sa tempe en passant par ce beau visage. Il devait l'empêcher de le faire.

Il posa délicatement une main sur cette épaule. Elle se retourna tout doucement, alors il apposa son autre main sur son visage, effaçant au passage quelques larmes. Ou était-ce la pluie ?

Il sentit la femme frémir alors il lui demanda de la regarder. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle semblait avoir honte de quelque chose, il ne comprenait pas quoi. De quoi pouvait-elle avoir honte ?

Il voulait revoir ces beaux yeux, peu importe ce qu'il était en train de revivre, il voulait replonger dans son regard. Alors il se servit de son index pour élever son regard au sien. L'écrivain commençait à comprendre ce que l'autre homme voulait lui faire en comprendre en répétant : «_ Les gens changent quand ils frôlent la mort…_ ». Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il se sentait partir.

Il serra la jeune femme une dernière fois et il pu lui chuchoter : « _Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité…_ »


	3. Pour l'éternité

**Si loin de toi…**

**Chapitre 3**

_**Pour l'éternité**_

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Le soleil commençait à transpercer les nuages et venait réchauffer le cœur de ceux qui se trouvaient en ce lieu. Mais pas pour elle, le soleil ne l'aidait plus, le chant des oiseaux non plus. Sa tristesse et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidaient pas non plus à voir les choses autrement. Elle se reprochait toujours de ne pas avoir été là pour lui… Et si elle avait pu le convaincre de la laisser l'aider ? Et si elle n'avait pas raccompagnée Alexis ? Elle serait restée auprès de Castle. Elle n'aurait pu eu cet accident, et il ne se serait pas sentit obligé d'échanger sa vie contre celle de sa fille. Et si…

Elle était là, seule, au milieu de toutes ces pierres tombales avec pour seule compagnie : son glock dans la main. Elle tenta en vain de sécher ses larmes, mais à peine essuyées, d'autres prenaient le relais. Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver le repos. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, elle était épuisée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Même dans le sommeil elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un semblant de paix intérieur… Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait l'implorant de l'aider à lui sauver la vie. Au moins en restant éveillée elle pouvait lutter contre ce genre de mauvais souvenirs. Elle voyait encore l'homme responsable de ça tenter de parlementer avec elle et ses collègues. Cet enfoiré voulait juste un peu plus de temps, le temps nécessaire pour que Castle périsse seul dans cet entrepôt en ayant la vague idée que son sacrifice n'ait servi à rien.

Est-ce qu'elle avait pratiquement vidé son chargeur sur cet homme, juste pour qu'il se taise ? Et qu'elle puisse rejoindre son ami ? Avait-elle vraiment abattu quelqu'un de sang froid pour Castle ? Elle qui était si droite avec le règlement ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vraiment fait ?

Elle était perdue, toujours son glock à la main, elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, comme pour tenter de rassembler ses souvenirs et calmer ce mal de tête. Elle se sentait si mal, si seule…

Elle finit par libérer sa tête, elle regarda son arme, esquissa un petit sourire en pensant au bien que ça pourrait lui faire de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé avant d'être interrompue. Elle allait pouvoir trouver le repos éternel. Le vrai repos. A elle une longue et belle nuit sans être tourmentée par des cauchemars.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, éleva le glock jusqu'à sa tempe, regarda une dernière fois la stèle de son ami disparu, puis ferma les yeux. Elle entendait le vent caresser les feuilles de ce chêne à côté d'elle, elle sentait ses larmes parcourir ses joues… Elle entendait au loin la voix de son ami, l'implorant de le rejoindre… Son index se crispa… Elle avait enfin trouvé le repos…

_- Beckett ?_

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête et elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Une voix familière qui plus est. Elle tentait de retrouver le chemin du cimetière, comme pour presser une nouvelle fois la détente, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

_- Beckett ?_

Encore cette voix…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière juste au dessus d'elle l'empêchait de les ouvrir complètement. Elle grimaçait…

_- Attends, je vais l'éteindre…_

Elle entendit un petit « _clac_ », et enfin la lumière ne l'empêchait plus d'y voir. Elle regarda autour d'elle en grimaçant à cause de son mal de tête, sa vue était trouble. Avait-elle besoin de lunettes ? Certainement pas, mais pourquoi avait-elle ce brouillard devant les yeux ? Elle se les frotta pour essayer de dissiper ce brouillard. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait pleuré.

_- On croyait t'avoir perdu…_

Perdu ? Mais elle n'avait pas disparu… Elle finit enfin par apercevoir le visage de la personne qui lui parlait. Il s'agissait d'Esposito.

_- Ou suis-je ?_

_- A l'hôpital._

Pourquoi se trouvait-elle à l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était vraiment tirée une balle dans la tête ?

_- Qui m'a trouvé dans le cimetière ?_

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Le cimetière, j'y étais et j'ai…_

_- Tu as quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi je suis là ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens pas de l'accident ?_

_- Quel accident ?_

_- De voiture. Alexis était dans la voiture…_

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, elle n'était jamais allée au cimetière pour se recueillir, elle n'avait pas revu son ami là-bas, elle ne s'était pas blottie contre son cœur. Il ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle n'avait que rêvé…

_- Mais…_

_- Shhht, Kate._

_- Castle ?_

Esposito posa sa main sur la tête de sa coéquipière, comme pour la rassurer et la calmer.

_- Tu ne dois pas bouger. Tu n'as pas voulu aller à l'hôpital après l'accident. Tu nous as fait peur._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Quand on a trouvé Castle, il… Tu… Quand les ambulanciers sont arrivés j'ai dû t'éloigner, pour les laisser faire leur travail. Et c'est là que tu t'es sentie mal. Tu t'es évanouie._

Alors c'était vrai ? Son ami était bien mort… Elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver…

_- Depuis combien de temps, je suis ici ?_

_- Six jours._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ton traumatisme crânien s'est empiré, t'aurais dû aller à l'hôpital. On croyait t'avoir perdue pour de bon. Depuis que tu as été admise, on se relaie pour te tenir compagnie._

Elle tenta de sourire mais rien, elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ?

_- C'est super, je vais prévenir les autres._

Il lui sourit et sortit de la chambre.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, pas croire que ce réconfort reçu dans le cimetière n'était que du vent, qu'il n'était pas venu l'enlacer, la rassurer, la consoler… Et si elle rêvait encore ?

Elle devait savoir la vérité. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être dans le brouillard, alors elle retira la perfusion de son bras en faisant attention de ne pas tout arracher. En s'asseyant, elle eut comme un petit vertige. C'est ce qui arrive quand cela fait plus de six jours que vous êtes allongée. Y a pas de doute, vu la douleur qu'elle ressentait en ayant retiré sa perfusion et cet étourdissement, elle ne rêvait plus…

Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol gelé, elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher des chaussons. Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte pour sortir de cette chambre, en s'appuyant contre ce qu'elle trouvait : une chaise, un mur, et enfin la poignée de la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement et regarda furtivement dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, cela devait être la nuit. Les lumières étaient allumées. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, en trainant des pieds. Elle avait froid, elle était frigorifiée, mais elle voulait savoir.

En s'approchant d'une chambre, elle remarqua quelqu'un dormir sur le sofa posé contre un mur. Elle s'approcha encore. Elle connaissait cette personne, oui elle la connaissait. Elle s'avança encore mais son pied heurta le pied du sofa. Elle poussa un petit bruit de douleur, bruit qu'elle tenta d'étouffer en mettant l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas réveillée.

C'était Alexis, elle l'avait reconnue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. En fait, elle ne trouvait pas de raison à la présence de la fille de son ami.

Cette petite fugue de sa chambre était censée l'aider à savoir où elle en était, pas le contraire…

Elle regarda dans la main de la jeune fille, et remarqua un mouchoir. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle aussi, était fatiguée, abattue par la tristesse… Elle se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la chambre. La porte était entre-ouverte. Elle la poussa, et dans un petit couinement elle s'ouvrit.

Elle entendit un petit « _bip_ » continuel, sur le coup elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas oublié de se débrancher de l'électrocardiogramme… Elle sourit un court instant en pensant que si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait quand même remarqué.

En s'approchant du lit, elle tituba, elle commença à perdre l'équilibre… Heureusement ses fesses tombèrent sur un fauteuil. Ce n'est pas conseillé de se lever aussi vite après six jours à roupiller. Vous trouvez que tout tourne autour de vous…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle eue l'impression de rêver… Son souffle se coupa et son corps se crispa. Elle se pencha en avant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il était là, en face d'elle, allongé sur ce lit, branché à un électrocardiogramme d'où le « _bip_ » qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt. Des larmes emplies de joie et à la fois de tristesse émanèrent de ses yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ? Il était vraiment là, devant elle, sur ce lit. Pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à le ramener à elle. Elle avait échoué, comment était-ce possible qu'il soit là ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais le plus important : il était là. Elle le regarda un long moment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Puis elle lui prit la main et la serra comme pour s'accrocher à lui.

_- Je savais que tu serais là._

Elle sursauta.

_- Esposito ?_

_- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, j'ai su que tu étais là._

_-_ (inquiète)_ Comment … Je veux dire, comment s'est-il retrouvé là ?_

_- Pendant trois longues minutes tu as tenté de le réanimer, tu t'en rappelles ?_

_- Oui, comment je pourrais l'oublier._

_- Ensuite, les ambulanciers sont arrivés, je t'ai éloigné de lui, pour les laisser faire leur travail…_

_- Et ?_

_- Ils l'ont choqué une dizaine de fois. Son cœur a fini par repartir. Mais toi tu t'es évanouie. Ensuite, les ambulanciers vous ont transportés à l'hôpital. Ryan et moi, on a pris la voiture pour que l'ambulance arrive le plus vite possible._

_- Comment ça ?_

_-_ (il se mit à sourire)_ Et bien, on a un peu ameuté tous les flics de New-York pour qu'ils bloquent certaines rues. Afin qu'on puisse arriver à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Et ça a marché. Mais je ne te raconte pas la galère pour expliquer la mobilisation d'autant d'hommes pour deux personnes…_

_- Ah oui ?_

Elle retrouva progressivement le sourire.

_- Et oui._

_- Et comment ça a été justifié ?_

_- Tu sais, ça a vraiment du bon que Castle soit copain avec le maire, ça aide… Pour certains trucs en tout cas._

_- Ah oui, je vois._

Kate était touchée par ce qu'avait fait ses amis et collègues pour elle, et pour Castle.

_- Comment vont les autres ?_

_- Et bien, tu nous connais. Si on ne nous avait pas obligés à se relayer pour veiller sur vous, on serait encore là à camper dans vos chambres…_

_- Camper ?_

_- Ouais, limite on faisait un barbecue dans le service, mais le directeur de l'hôpital n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié. Déjà que ça a été limite qu'ils nous laissent veiller sur vous 24 heures sur 24… Ça fait du bien de te revoir._

Elle rougit.

_- Comment va Martha ?_

_- Elle est rentrée se reposer aussi. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait un peu de rangement pour être prête quand… Tu sais, Castle se réveillera._

_- Il va se réveiller ?_

_- Bien sûr. J'en doute pas une seconde. Tu le connais, et puis, faut y croire._

_- Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois croire en ce moment. Et Alexis ?_

_- Et bien, elle était aussi rentrée mais une heure plus tard, elle revenait pour ne plus partir de l'hôpital..._

_- Sacrée gamine…_

_- Ouais… Et ça, c'était il y a six jours. Ce sofa dans le couloir, est devenu son lit. D'ailleurs, ça fait du bien de la voir dormir. Au moins, elle oublie ce qui s'est passé._

- Comment elle le vit ?

_- Ça va. Elle réagit un peu comme nous tous. Mais elle est forte._

_- Il a eu ce qu'il voulait l'autre psychopathe ?_

_- Non. Enfin, il a eu droit à deux lignes dans le New-York Times, mais en deuxième page. La journaliste n'a même pas cité son nom. Il est mort dans l'anonymat._

_- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait._

_- Ouais._

Esposito regarda le bras de son amie :

_- Tu saignes ?_

_- Ouais, j'ai enlevé ma perfusion._

_- Mais-_

_- C'est bon… Et franchement avoir mal ça me fait sentir vivante. J'en ai besoin en ce moment._

_- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. S'il y a du changement, on te préviendra._

_- Non, j'ai envie de rester auprès de lui._

_- D'accord, comme tu veux. Je vais aller me chercher un truc à grignoter au distributeur. Tu veux quelque chose ?_

_- Ouais, je veux bien, merci._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Peu importe. Choisis pour moi._

Avant de quitter la chambre, Esposito plaça sa veste sur sa coéquipière. Kate, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de l'écrivain, s'installa un peu mieux et posa sa tête sur le matelas.

En revenant du distributeur, Javier vit Beckett dormir à côté de l'écrivain, alors, ne voulant pas la réveiller il alla s'installer à côté d'Alexis et s'endormit aussi.

...

Il entendait un «_ bip_ » qui revenait sans cesse, est-ce qu'il s'agissait du bruit d'un micro-onde ? Il tendit l'oreille…

_« Non, le « bip » d'un micro-onde n'est pas aussi régulier, de plus il finit toujours par s'arrêter. »_

Il ouvra doucement les yeux. Si seulement le bruit pouvait s'arrêter, ça commençait à l'énerver… Il leva légèrement la tête pour pouvoir regarder sur sa gauche et il remarqua un électrocardiogramme :

_« Finalement, je l'aime bien ce bruit… Ouais, il ne me dérange pas du tout… »_

Il reposa sa tête dans l'oreiller confortable. Puis son regard bifurqua sur la droite et il sourit presque instantanément.

_- Kate ?_

Elle ne bougea pas. En même temps, ce n'était pas avec sa voix enrouée qu'il allait pouvoir alerter qui que ce soit.

_- Je rêve ou c'est ta main qui est dans la mienne, là ?_

Toujours aucune réponse.

_- Je devrais te pincer l'oreille comme tu le fais pour te réveiller…_

Il gigota un peu plus dans le lit, mais la douleur se rappela rapidement à lui.

_- Il me faudrait un bon shot de morphine là. Je pourrais planer jusqu'à la Jamaïque…_

Il se mit à rigoler.

_- Oh, en fait, je crois que je plane déjà… Kate ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? Youhouuu ?_

Aucun retour.

_- Bon ben, bonne nuit, Beckett…_

Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, il sentit la main de Kate serrer un peu plus fort la sienne. Elle leva la tête, et elle le vit, il souriait.

_- Hey, te voilà enfin réveillé._

_- T'as une mine affreuse_ (lui lança l'inspectrice de New-York).

_- Ça se voit que tu ne t'es pas regardé._

_- Et t'as une voix affreuse…_

_- C'est ça, moque toi…_ (Il la regarda longuement)_ Tu fais un défilé pour la collection automne/hiver de l'hôpital ou quoi ?_

_- Quelque chose comme ça…_

Ils avaient retrouvé le sourire. Castle remarqua quelques gouttes de sang sur son lit.

_- Qu'est-ce que-_

_- C'est de ma faute…_

_- Ouais je vois ça, t'as salopé mon drap. Comment tu- ?_

_- J'ai retiré ma perfusion._

_- Ah bah bravo… ça mériterait une fessée déculottée ça…_

_- Castle…_

_- Ben quoi ?_

Ils restèrent un moment, sans rien se dire. Ils se contentaient de se regarder comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Ils ne voulaient pas fermer les yeux de peur de voir l'autre disparaitre…

_- Tu sais…_ (elle n'osait pas le dire) _J'ai fait un rêve étrange… Enfin je le qualifierais plus de cauchemar que de rêve…_

_- Toi aussi ?_

_-_ (surprise) _Comment ça ?_

_- Bah, je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir blanc et une pièce blanche à parler avec moi-même et à me prendre pour George Clooney…_

_- Ah oui quand même…_

Elle se mit à rigoler, rejoint rapidement par l'écrivain…

_- Et toi, tu as rêvé de quoi ?_

_- J'étais dans un cimetière, je me recueillais sur… Ta tombe-_

_- Tu me fais fondre par tant de romantisme…_

_- Tu veux bien me laisser finir, oui ?_

_- Ok, désolé, je t'écoute._

_- J'étais sur… Enfin tu sais quoi… Ta tombe. J'avais le glock dans la main, et ce qui est drôle, c'est que tu es venu me voir, comme pour m'empêcher de…_

_- « Les gens changent quand ils frôlent la mort… »_

_- De quoi, Castle ?_

_- Non rien, continue…_

_- En fait, j'avais l'impression que tu m'étais apparu pour m'empêcher de me servir de mon glock…_

_- T'allais flinguer ma pierre tombale ? Bravo…_

_- Non-_

_- Ça va, je te fais marcher…_

Ce récit était familier à l'écrivain.

_- Et avant que je me réveille… Tu vas trouver ça débile mais… Tu m'as dit « Nous sommes liés… »_

_- « Pour l'éternité… »_

Ils venaient de prononcer ces mots en même temps. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vécu, entre le moment où son cœur avait arrêté de battre et le moment où Kate s'était évanouie…

L'inspectrice de New-York laissa rapidement son sourire disparaitre pour laisser la place à quelques larmes. Elle laissait enfin tomber sa carapace…

_- Hey, Kate… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il mit sa main sur la joue de sa coéquipière pour effacer ces quelques larmes. Il la regarda mais elle tentait de fuir son regard, il posa ses deux mains sur son visage en le dirigeant vers le sien. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut un petit sourire en coin, sourire de soulagement…

_- J'ai cru que t'étais… Ce rêve… C'était si réel, que…_

Pour la rassurer, il posa son front sur le sien…

_- Hey, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant… Tu n'as plus à t'en faire._

Il n'osait pas aller plus loin, et encore moins l'embrasser, cette femme n'était pas pour lui, il le savait et il le regrettait… Il se contentait juste de savourer le moment présent.

C'est alors qu'elle passa l'une de ses mains dans le cuir chevelu de l'écrivain, tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Il bloqua sa respiration, étonné de la voir agir ainsi. Quand les lèvres de la jeune femme touchèrent les siennes, il lui rendit le baiser.

Ils se sourirent sans dire un mot...

Après quelques secondes à savourer cet instant, Castle pu s'asseoir sur le lit, Kate s'installa à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de l'inspectrice qui se réfugie contre lui. De l'autre main, l'écrivain maintenait son bandage en place en serrant les dents pour masquer la douleur. Kate positionna son bras gauche dans le dos de son ami.

Malgré les fils qui étaient reliés à lui, il était plutôt bien installé. En ayant pour rythme, le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme.

_- Si j'avais su que je devais me faire tirer dessus pour avoir le droit à un calin digne de ce nom, je me serais moi-même flingué._

La réaction de Beckett ne se fit pas attendre...

_- Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé !_

_- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de dire des conneries…_

_- Très bien. Mais si ma blessure se met à saigner, ce sera de ta faute._

_-_ (Elle sourit)_ Tais-toi, idiot._

_- C'est sérieux… Je n'ai pas envie qu'une infirmière se pointe et m'engueule, à part si elle est jolie, là je ne dis pas non…_

_- Tu vas arrêter, oui ?_

_-_ (Un petit sourire coquin apparu) _Bien madame._

Kate se blottit encore un peu plus près de l'écrivain. Elle posa son oreille sur son torse pour entendre son cœur battre, faisant corps à corps avec le « _bip_ » de l'électrocardiogramme. Castle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il posa sa tête sur celle de Kate et il ferma les yeux.

Alors que Kate allait s'endormir, Castle eu la bonne idée de se libérer de l'emprise de l'électrocardiogramme.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je me débranche, j'ai envie de marcher…_

Castle arriva à se mettre debout, toujours en serrant les dents et en maintenant son bandage en place.

_- Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à de la morphine, moi ?_

_- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas censé te lever ?_

_- Ah parce que toi tu étais censée venir dans ma chambre, peut-être ?_

_-_ (Elle rougit)_ Ce n'est pas pareil…_

_- Non, bien sûr que non… Tu m'aides ou tu vas me regarder me vautrer de tout mon long sur ce magnifique sol blanc ?_

Beckett aida l'écrivain à faire quelques pas dans la chambre en baladant par la même occasion sa perfusion. Puis ils allèrent dans le couloir où ils virent Esposito roupiller d'un côté du sofa et de l'autre, Alexis.

Castle s'approcha d'eux ce qui réveilla Javier, il lui tapota l'épaule.

_- Hey, content de te voir debout, Bro._

Il le prit dans ses bras.

_- Content de te voir aussi, mon pote._

_-_ (Castle montrant le sofa) tu permets ?

_- Ah oui, bien sûr._

Esposito laissa sa place à l'écrivain, qui put s'installer près de sa fille.

_- Hey, ma puce…_

Elle commença à se réveiller quand elle vit son père à côté d'elle, des larmes de joies l'envahissaient.

_- Papa ! J'ai eu si peur !_

_- Shhhhht, je suis là maintenant._

Elle enlaça son père, sans vouloir le lâcher une seule seconde, sous le regard charmé et amoureuse de Beckett.

Quelques bonnes minutes plus tard, Castle retourna dans sa chambre, accompagné de sa fille, d'Esposito et de Beckett.

Alexis s'installa au pied du lit, Esposito sur le fauteuil. Castle n'osait pas faire un signe à Beckett pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le baiser de tout à l'heure était sérieux…

De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de faire un signe. Elle s'installa d'elle-même à côté pour venir se blottir contre lui.

Esposito et Alexis venaient de comprendre…

Kate et Rick étaient ensemble…

**ENFIN !**

* * *

Voilà, cette petite fin alternative est terminée xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez plus envie de m'étrangler lol ^^

Après vous pouvez choisir cette fin à l'_Écrit du Diable_ ou garder celle qui se termine en Drame ^^'


End file.
